New Faces
by SkylerOcon
Summary: There are some new smashers, but they need to learn how to fight. A group of four tries to help. How will they react to this advice? One-shot, metaphor. ALL NEW AUTHORS READ THIS.


**It's about new smashers being mean. It has metaphorical stuff in it, which will be explained at the end.**

"Man, these new fighters! They got potential, but they make a lot of mistakes!" Ness complained.

"Yeah… sometimes, I wish they had the Hands had kept it with the same old smashers. I really miss Pichu, Roy, and the Doc," said Fox, causing a downcast look from Marth who was now trapped in a long-distance relationship. Master Hand had made a decision that they would rather have some new fighters, that were a bit less well known. He had promised to bring the aforementioned three back if things didn't go well, but the chances of him making good of that promise were slim to none.

"Maybe we should try and help them with there fighting style?" suggested Pikachu, "It might help them. That would be good."

"Yeah! It would be a good way to get to know them too," said Ness cheerily.

Marth grinned a bit. Really, the only thing that could perk him up after Roy having to lead was the prospect of getting to know some new people. He agreed, "Yup! Should we go? Like, now to talk to them?"

The group of four agreed to split up and go greet some of the newer smashers. They all agreed to try and talk to the ones they had at least some prior relation too. So, Fox went to Wolf, Pikachu went to Lucario, Marth went to Ike, and Ness went to Lucas.

Fox and Wolf, were both from there own respective mercenary teams. However, Wolf usually dabbled with the more illegal employers, thus causing the Kitsune to have to take down Wolf making there already shaky relationship even worse. Fox hoped that Wolf's initiation into the Smash Brothers would help them at least bring them to a point where they agreed to disagree.

Wolf was skilled in his Wolfen, but his physical fighting skills were somewhat lacking. His best strength (and his best friend) was his blaster. Fox found Wolf in the gym, kicking a punching bag.

"You aren't bringing your leg up right. You're going to tear your muscle that way. You should try to do it like this," Fox walked up to the bag and showed Wolf and showed him the proper way to kick.

"Who asked you?" demanded Wolf.

"Just trying to be nice. I was hoping that we could at least try to get along," Fox said happily.

"So what, you just walk right in here and act like you know everything?" Wolf had suddenly become infuriated over what was meant as an act of good will!

"That's not what I was trying to do! I just didn't want you to hurt yourself. Maybe we could get back to the way things used to be. Before we split up," Fox said.

"Yeah, well, it's too late. And please, don't tell me how to fight. I can do it just fine on my own!" Wolf shouted as he attempted to punch Fox, who dodged the blow with ease.

"Your punches are going to be to slow like that. Keep your fingers extended right until your about to land the blow. Then, ball it up into a fist," Fox said, now helping out of spite.

"Just get out!" Wolf shouted, enraged.

"Fine. Don't blame me for trying to help," Fox returned.

Fox then proceeded to leave the room, dropping what he thought would be an act of good will. Long ago, when Fox and Wolf had been partners in the mercenary business, they had been best friends. Then, Fox's father died, so he left Star Wolf for Star Fox. Deep wounds are not easily stitched.

Fox left the gym and went back into the hallway, upset that his attempt to mend his friendship with Wolf had helped. He hoped that not all of the newcomers would be that rude.

Deeper into the hallway, the Kitsune saw Marth walking past him. His voice, annoyed and monotone said, "Well, Wolf was a complete dick. Better luck with Ike."

"Well, you didn't do anything to tick him off, did you?" asked Marth, "You two don't exactly have the best background."

"Nah. I just went in and told him that if he kept on kicking like he did, he would tear his muscle. He just started shouting at me," informed Fox.

"Eh," began the bluenette, "I hope Ike's not like that."

Marth continued down the hallways, in the opposite direction that Fox came from. He didn't know exactly where he would find Ike, but he hoped that he wouldn't turn out like Wolf. Marth found Ike sitting in the game room playing a game.

"Hey Ike," greeted Marth.

"Oh, hey Marth!" smiled Ike, "Did you see my match earlier today?"

"Actually, I did. Matter of fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," said Marth.

"Oh. Well what about it?" asked Ike in a friendly tone.

"Well, you were holding your sword in a bad position. I know it's your fathers style, but when you swing, you don't bring your full body into it. That'll give you more strength with it and more speed," said Marth.

"What would you know?" began Ike, "Mind you, I'm the only person left alive who knows this style. It's the way my father showed me how to do it! And that's the way I will do it!"

Marth gave a disheartened look. He began to think that it may turn out that Ike might be like Wolf, "I'm just trying to say that if you moved a bit less with your arm, and a bit more with your body, you would have a faster and more powerful stroke."

"You don't even use the same type of sword I do," said Ike in a defiant tone.

"Yes, but the same basic principles apply," informed Marth.

"Well, just keep it to yourself. I've done fine enough to get in here, and apparently your boyfriend sucked so hard that he was kicked out!" Ike shouted, in pointless rage.

Marth didn't even bother with a reply, as he just left the room. The idea of Ike saying something so horrible never even occurred to him, but it happened. He felt tears well in his eyes in memory of the red-head.

He was walking up to his room when a familiar yellow mouse was bounding by. Of course, the creature wasn't a heartless being, and it wasn't one to disregard it's friends either.

Pikachu asked curiously, "Marth! What's wrong?"

Marth gave Pikachu a look that pretty much told the whole story on its own. However, Marth thought that it might make him feel a bit better if he explained it to Pikachu. "Well… You know, these new people aren't exactly the kindest. They've outright flamed both Fox and I for trying to help them. Hopefully, you'll have better luck with Lucario."

Pikachu gave a nod as he waved, "Well… bye then."

The mouse continued down the hallway, continuing his search for the dog-like, blue pokemon. He passed through the kitchen, the leisure room, and even checked his bedroom. The legendary creature was not to be found. Eventually, Pikachu just decided to go outside. But, as the unstoppable forces of karma go, it appeared that while the mouse had spent hours looking around inside, when, in fact, Lucario was outside the whole time.

"Hey," greeted Pikachu.

"Hello," replied Lucario.

"Uh… you're a slow runner. You keep your fists balled up, you need to keep your fingers out. Also, you go faster if you don't slouch while you run," reminded Pikachu.

"And this coming from the cretin who only walks on four legs?" questioned Lucario.

"Whoa. Don't get all defensive," began Pikachu, taken aback. "I'm just saying that it'll help you be a bit faster."

"Well I don't want your advice. Now go away," said the blue creature.

"Dude, c'mon. If you just try what I said it wouldn't be so hard!" Pikachu was starting to get upset as well.

"No. I don't really care what you say. I don't give a rat's ass about your stupid little trainer, or all the people who love you because you're supposedly the most powerful pokemon ever to exist. That's my job. I will defeat you," Lucario said in a cold stare, not realizing that what Pikachu said would help him defeat the mouse.

"You know, what I said would help you beat me," Pikachu said in spite.

"Just get out," Lucario began. "Now."

Pikachu decided that it wasn't worth pursuing and just went on. Three strikes with the new ones already! Ike was an ass, Wolf just hurt Fox on purpose, and Lucario didn't even seem to care. As he was going down the hallway Ness walked by.

"Looking for Lucas?"

"Yeah. I think he's outside training with his PSI powers," informed Ness.

"Don't get your hopes up. Lucario, Wolf, and Ike haven't exactly been the kindest people," sighed the mouse.

"Lucas has always been a nice guy. A bit temperamental, but not murderous," Ness grinned, sure that Lucas wouldn't turn out the same as others.

"Good luck," said Pikachu, not getting his hopes up.

Ness ventured outside of the mansion, to see an annoyed looking Lucario strangely obeying Pikachu's advice. He continued on, looking for signs of Lucas. Then, he saw a fire come from the nearby forest.

_"Lucas can wait," _he thought to himself as he ran off toward the fire. To his surprise, it was Lucas who caused the fire. He quickly used his PSI powers to distinguish it. "Dude! Your going to cause a fire. And burn stuff down."

"Well no shit," Lucas said cynically, "Well, whats up?"

"Well you gotta control your powers a bit more. Instead of just completely letting loose with the fire use it in short, compacted bursts of flame," Ness proceeded to demonstrate.

"That's… nice," Lucas hesitantly agreed. He began to tense up a little.

Ness began to feel a bit of pressure in his head. He shrugged it off as a headache. "Well, do you understand? Try it."

Lucas tried to do what Ness did, but the flame was wild and uncontrolled. He disintegrated a tree. "Damn it!"

Ness felt more pressure, both head wise and thought wise. He couldn't even do something that powerful without nearly killing himself. "That was crazy! If you don't learn how to control it, you're going to kill somebody!"

Lucas began to tense even more. He said grudgingly, "O… kay…"

Ness began to feel like his head was about to implode. "I gotta go."

"Sure. Any more advice?" asked Lucas.

"Just don't destroy any more trees. You're going to kill somebody," Ness said.

"Yeah…" Lucas began to breath in and out quickly. Something seemed to change within him. _Like a bad reaction to positive advice._

Suddenly Ness fell over dead. Lucas carried on, as if nothing had happened.

**So do you guys get the metaphors? It's about the new authors in the smash brothers section! While not all are mean, quite a lot of them are. Notice how all the new smashers are reacting badly to bad advice? A lot of the new people treat constructive criticism like a flame.**

**And just as Lucas killed Ness, it turns out people who actually care about fanfiction are a dying bread. You're killing us off. We wouldn't care how badly you wrote as long as you tried to improve. However most of you are not.**

**Heed these words, unless you want this section to go even farther downhill than it's already gone.**


End file.
